1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote controller, and more particularly to a remote controller for use with a ceiling fan and is adequately incorporated with a magnet.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a shown in FIG. 7, a conventional remote controller and it holder are shown. The holder 30 includes a pocket 31 having positioning tabs 310 arranged on sides. When the transmitter body 20 is disposed within the pocket 31, the transmitter body 20 will be snugly retained by the positioning tabs 310 of the pocket 31. However, the prior art has the following issues.
1. Poor convenience: the transmitter body has to be use together with the holder. The transmitter body is firstly disposed within the pocket, and then with the retention of the positioning tabs, the transmitter body can be securely retained therein. In use, the transmitter body has to be disposed within the pocket, and then to position the transmitter body with the positioning tabs. This is really inconvenient. As result, it is a poor convenience in use.